


С добрым утром!

by mila007



Series: Christmas Challenge 2017 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Тема дня: Рождественское утро





	С добрым утром!

25 декабря с одиннадцати лет было праздником для Юри – не отмечать день рождения кумира он не мог. Чаще всего они с Виччаном садились перед компьютером и пересматривали любимые прокаты Никифорова. Порой они ходили с Юко в кафе, где заказывали гору мороженого, утопленного в шоколаде (в каком-то из интервью Виктор обронил, что обожает белый пломбир с шоколадом) и говорили о фигурном катании и Никифорове.

После переезда в США этот день стал ещё и Рождеством. Они с Пхичитом, ещё парой ребят с катка и Челестино всегда собирались на совместные обеды – вдали от семьи они заменяли ее друг другу. Всю ценность этих дней Юри осознал намного позже, когда уже жил в Санкт-Петербурге с Виктором и наблюдал за взаимодействием группы Фельцмана. У них тоже была эта традиция – собираться всем вместе, правда, они делали это не только по праздникам. Порой Юри казалось, что вместе с Виктором в его жизнь пришло слишком много новых людей, но ожидаемого дискомфорта, как порой случалось ранее, он от этого не испытывал.

Это было первое в его жизни утро 25 декабря, когда он проснулся в одной постели с виновником торжества. Юри проснулся раньше Виктора – редкое явление. За окном было темно, лишь жёлтый свет от фонаря заглядывал в щель не до конца задернутых штор. Ни один будильник ещё не сработал (им нужно быть с утра в “Юбилейном” – тренировки, тренировки, тренировки!), но спать Юри больше не хотелось. Он повернулся на бок и любовался Виктором.

Виктор лежал на боку, лицом к Юри, трогательно сложив ладони под щеку. Виктор умел спать безмятежно, как ребенок. Его волосы были откинуты назад, открывая высокий лоб. Виктор переживал, что он слишком высокий, и что он лысеет. Ну да, двадцать восемь лет – конечно, он совсем старик!..

Юри протянул руку и принялся медленно и аккуратно перебирать его волосы – он не хотел будить Виктора, но и удержаться не мог. Порой он не мог поверить, что все это реально. Слишком много всего случилось за такой короткий период времени. И Юри, когда они оставались наедине, все время стремился напомнить себе, что это реально: прикасаясь к Виктору, обнимая его, просто держа за руку. Виктор, казалось, ещё больше расцветал и таял от его внимания. 

Платиновые пряди опутали пальцы Юри. В фонарном свете они отливали жёлтым. При очередном движении рукой на безымянном пальце тускло сверкнуло золотое кольцо. У Юри перехватило дыхание. Виктор проснулся.

– С добрым утром, – его голос со сна был хриплым, ленивая улыбка медленно расцветала на лице. Он потерся затылком о руку Юри.

– С днём рождения! – улыбнулся Юри в ответ, придвинулся и поцеловал Виктора в лоб. – И с добрым утром!


End file.
